My Crush Was A Monster Boy
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: We all know the story of Gumi's crush -if you don't, check y*utube NOW!- who kept a monster and somehow transformed into the monster himself after being eaten by it. But... no part two? What happens next? Based on the song 'My Crush Was A Monster Boy' sung by Gumi. I don't own anything except the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**This is a Vocaloid fanfiction of the song 'My Crush Was A Monster Boy' sung by Gumi.**

**I got the idea of making a fanfiction sequel while I was watching it on Y*utube. It was a really nice story and what's even better is that it was entirely told in a song! :D**

**It needed a fanfiction/ ****sequel and I'm definitely not the only one who thought of that. Actually, it was someone else's idea first.**

**She said it either needed a fanfiction/ sequel and I'm like, 'Time to open W*rd D*cument!' xD**

**Hope you guys like it! Especially ****YouCantWriteMyLife**** and ****emoblackcat100 from Y*utube****! :D**

* * *

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 1 My Crush's Secret

**Gumi's POV**

I kept glancing at the exchange student who was a row and a few columns away from me. He was just smiling there.

He had long black hair. It was shorter than mine but it was too long for a boy. He was wearing a plain white shirt and knee-high shorts.

I, on the other hand, wore a short dress and short shorts. I also wore my goggles, as usual. I saw him look my way with a curious expression and I looked away quickly.

Today is the last day of school.

I really like that exchange student guy. I guess you can call it a crush but... I feel disappointed.

I feel so disappointed because the entire school year, I was so shy I couldn't even talk to him. I just watched him whenever I got the chance to see him. And now, it's the last day of school and I still haven't talked to him...

I sighed, looked at him one more time, then listened to our student council president talking.

~o~

During dismissal, I planned to follow him on his way home and try to make friends with him or something but he was already leaving before I got to my classroom and get my stuff.

When I got there, I overheard a few people talking about him.

"Hey, you remember that exchange student?"

"Yeah. I think the rumours about him going home alone are true. I saw him walking out by himself just a while ago."

"Yeah, but it's sort of lonely, don't you think? I think someone should try to make friends with him."

"Yeah, I heard he was just a cute guy who took care of some keys and school pets and he was happy but he didn't have any friends."

"Too bad..."

~o~

I hurried to catch up with him. With luck, I finally found him near a river.

We passed that river, a grove of trees and soon, he was at a local candy store buying a popsicle. I didn't know that store sold ice cream too...

"Just where are you going...?" I asked out loud but soft enough that only for I could hear.

I continued to follow him and he stopped in a vacant lot on a hill that overlooked town. He just stood there for a few seconds and held onto his popsicle that he actually didn't eat.

Then, my eyes widened in surprise at everything that I saw next.

The popsicle he had thrown into the air... was devoured by a giant maw. He turned around slowly and saw me, his face expressionless. The boy I had a crush on... was raising a monster!

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah... it's sort of just a more detailed version.**

**BUT! Just read on because something else will happen! Like I said, it didn't just need a fanfic. It needed a sequel! You'll see! You WILL see!**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 2 Promise

**Gumi's POV**

I stared wide-eyed at my crush who stared poker-faced at me. I just witnessed his secret... Sure, it wouldn't be so shocking if it was just a normal secret like some secret hideout he secretly hung out in or a secret pet.

Okay, he was keeping a secret pet but... It's a freaking monster for goodness' sake! The monster stood, at most, just 4 inches taller than us and had clawed hands and feet and one eye.

I just continued to stare at him. Then, he smiled and called out, "Keep this a super, duper, forever secret?"

I just stared at his smiling face at first, then went over to him. He came over too and we pinky-promised.


	3. Chapter 3

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 3 Surprise

~A Few Months Later...~

**Gumi's POV**

"I'm leaving!" I called to my caretaker in the kitchen. "Hurry back!" She instructed me. I ran out, heading for me and Iko's usual place. Iko is actually his name.

Anyway, I ran for the vacant lot on the hill, where we usually hung out with his monster. After some time, I finally got used to the creature.

"Iko!" I called. He turned from his pet to face me.

"Hey, Gumi!" He called back.

I stopped to catch my breath when I finally got on top of the hill.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

~o~

"Ah...!" I plopped down on the soft grass.

It's already sunset. Today, we ran over fields, swam a bit in the river and talked endlessly.

"This was a great day, huh?" I said.

"What do you mean? We do this all the time!"

"Yeah but for some reason, I feel like this day is just going to be unforgettable..."

"Hm..." I stood up from the grass.

"Hahahahaha!" All of a sudden, he laughed. Then, continued to eat away his melted ice cream. That crush of mine... made my heart flutter...

Slowly, we held hands. I blushed and looked away but he didn't seem to notice. Then, we got close and...

Everything else happened way to fast. The monster grabbed Iko by the leg and tossed him in the air and... swallowed him whole.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's wondering why I named him Iko, it's because he looked just like Piko and I had to change his name so I removed the P and there was Iko.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 4 Monster Boy

**Gumi's POV**

That crush of mine... was eaten by his own monster... I stared wide-eyed at the monster before me.

I just realized... today's the last day of summer, isn't it?

I just stared at the monster. What was he going to do? Was he going to eat me too? I didn't know. I was scared. I looked at the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" I suddenly heard Iko's voice. I looked up at the monster. He was laughing with Iko's voice. Then, it stuck out its hand to me.

"H-Hey, hey! Is it really you?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! It's really me!" the monster answered with his voice.

I took his hand and we were ready for our first day of second year.

~The Next Day~

We heard all kinds of crying and shouting. Iko eyed everyone else suspiciously.

One of our gym teachers was in the hallway and dropped her whistle when she saw us.

_The school is all for us now... _I thought to myself.

The track meet started. I looked out the window and there were the police, army and everyone else with the government.

They used a megaphone to tell us to come down and there would be no trouble. A minute later, we were at the track meet. Everyone pointed guns, bazookas and other weapons at Iko.

"Little girl! Step away from the monster!" One of them said with a megaphone.

Iko roared. He got bigger, his claws got bigger and a pair of wings grew on his back. He roared again, louder and more threatening this time.

"You leave us no choice," the guy with the megaphone said, signalling the others to point all their weapons at us.


	5. Chapter 5

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 5 Captured

**Gumi's POV**

~o~

I stared at the ceiling.

"Gumi, come on out. There's dinner waiting out here," my caretaker told me through the door.

"I'm not really hungry," I replied.

"Oh, come on, I can't finish all this!"

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Gumi, would you stop being so depressed about-"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH DINNER? I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!" I shouted, losing my cool. I didn't hear a response. She must have left.

I rolled to my side. Right now, I'm in my room, on my bed, thinking hard about what just happened.

Earlier today, everyone was shooting Iko and trying to kill him. Meanwhile, he kept telling me to hide.

He attacked a couple of tanks and shot some things out of his mouth. It was like some kind of laser power thing but it was coming out of his mouth.

"_No! Stop shooting him!"_ I had screamed. _"Can't we all just talk about this? The monster can talk, you know!"_I even tried saying THAT.

But no matter what I said, they just ignored me and kept shooting Iko. Soon, reinforcement came and he couldn't take them all on and they took him away.

I don't know if they took him to jail or some military base or something but they just took him with them.

I rolled around in bed, obviously having nothing else to do.

I always read and saw in stories and movies and shows about how when someone's in trouble, friends come to the rescue. But we're dealing with the government here!

Iko's a monster, captured by the government.

Yes, I definitely could try to go make a totally awesome and full proof plan and save him but if one thing, ONE THING, goes wrong...

I sighed and sat up to look out my window.

"Iko... I hope you're okay..." I murmured.

~o~

**Iko's POV**

"Gumi... I hope you're okay..." I murmured softly.

"QUIET!" a guard shouted at me. I growled. He hit me with a stick.

Right now, I'm in a big, white room thing. The guards are leaving me in here. There are no windows except for that small round one just an inch below the ceiling.

I spread my wings and flew for the window. I roared as I felt a stingy pain cut on my back. I fell to the floor. They must have had lasers.

I looked out the window from my position. The sky was turning gray and I heard a low rumble of thunder. It's gonna rain soon. Just perfect for my mood.

Gumi, if you can hear my thoughts right now, please come save me. They're probably gonna do experiments and examinations with me or something.

Of course, I'm gonna try to escape myself too. But if I do that, they might kill me. And even if they don't they still wouldn't set me free.

I wanna see you one last time...


	6. Chapter 6

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 6 Thinking...

~The Next Day~

**Iko's POV**

I rubbed my back. It was really stingy and it still hurt. Stupid lasers. Someone must be watching me and taking turns with someone else. I have no escape.

"HEY!" I shouted at the ceiling. I meant it for someone monitoring a camera I might not have seen yet. No response. "If no one answers me, I'll just keep trying to break out then!" Still no response. Geez.

I went over to the gray sliding door. No lasers this time. They must trust that door and whoever was guarding it. I rammed my head against the door. Nothing happened. I tried again with tried my fist. Nothing.

I looked around for hidden cameras. They were well-hidden. I knew they were somewhere in the big white empty room or somewhere in the walls or maybe even the ceiling. Still, I looked around for them. Then, charged up some power in my mouth... and shot the door!

"HEY!" I heard someone say. Then, a laser cut my neck. I shut my eyes at the shock of the pain.

When I opened one, my other eye opened in surprise. The door was damaged. Not entirely but just a little. There was a black spot on it that marked where I shot. There was also some steam coming from it because of the heat.

I smiled, showing my sharp, pointy and deadly teeth.

**Gumi's POV**

I just lay around in bed, wondering if Iko was okay. I stared at the ceiling, then suddenly sat up.

"I have to save him!" I went to the door, opened it and checked if my caretaker heard her. Then, I closed it and started pacing around my room, thinking.

Hm...

Okay, analyze the situation first!

Iko turned into a monster, captured by some military people and I have no idea where he is!

...

That sounds so horrible.

Okay, okay. Keep negative thoughts away. Think, if I were a monster, where would the government imprison me?

...

Hm... I'm thinking of something you'd see in Hatsune Miku's Sci-Fi 3D Music Video 'Escape'. Yeah, something like that. But where would it be and how do I get there?

Hm...

Hey! I'm making progress! Oh, wait, I'm stalling my progress...

Hm... THINKING IS HARD! Ugh... WAIT! I bet my caretaker would know!

I run out of my room and go downstairs to look for her. "Gakuko Onee-chan!"

"Gumi?" I gasp. I follow her voice and find her by the front door.

"Gumi, hey. Look, I know you're worried and I'm sorry for-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. By the way, I gotta-"

"Sorry, Gumi, I have to go to the groceries."

"WHAT?! N-NOW?! Right after my friend just got taken away by some military dudes?!" She stared at me. "Okay, fine. But before you go, where do you think they took him? I mean, are you familiar with the military bases thing because, seriously, I'm just a kid and I have no idea."

"Wha-? Ah, s-sorry, no," She said. Is she hiding something? "I-I really have to get going. Bye, Gumi!" She said and left.

...

She's definitely hiding something.

~o~

Right now, I'm still just waiting for her to come home. I tried searching online for where they might have taken Iko but there was so much I didn't understand so I wasn't able to make any progress.

I was planning to wait by the door and when she comes in, I'll shout "I know you're hiding something! What do you know?! Where did they take Iko?!" or something like that. Then I thought she'd never talk to me if I did that. SO I guess I'll just ask her at dinner.

~Dinner~

"Gaku-nee, I know you know something." Okay... that did not go well.

"Wha? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, you sounded like you were hiding something from me when you said you didn't know anything," I said, hoping that would explain it.

"Oh, uhm, well... Uh..." She looked around, avoiding eye contact. She WAS hiding something!

"You ARE hiding something! So? What is it?"

"Geez, since you care so much about him..." She said. Yes! "I have a friend -a guy friend- who's in the military. Well, used to be my friend. We were childhood friends. Actually-"

"Just get to it! I can't understand you!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay! Okay... He was my brother. He's in the military. I haven't contacted him for years but I guess I can try. He might now something."

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" I got up from my seat and went over to hug her. "I love you!"

"O-Okay, okay!"

"Okay! Wait, what's his name?"

"Gakupo."

My eyes uncontrollably widened at the thought of that name. Okay, no, I don't know any Gakupo. But I think I've heard that name before... I just can't remember where...

"Gumi?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah, okay. Can we try tomorrow?"

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

My Crush Was A Monster Boy

Ch. 7 Crazy or What?!

**Gumi's POV**

I blinked. And continued to stare around the room. I blinked again.

"If I found out about you turning the basement into this in a different way, I might have thought of something weird and called the police. Really."

I blinked again.

This is my first time in the basement since... I'm not even sure if I've ever been down here before. But either way, I was NOT expecting it to be like... This.

"Uhm... yeah." Gakuko-san scratched her purple hair. "I guess. Sorry about that."

I continued to stare.

In the middle was an office chair in the middle of a black round table. It was completely round and it only had one small opening for her to get to the chair.

That table was covered in computers and laptops and speakers and headphones connecting to the computers and the wires of two headphones, I couldn't find where they end.

In a corner was a tall rectangular machine with green, yellow, orange and red blinking lights in a line in the middle. In another corner was another machine holding four white balls. Beside it was something that looked like a soda fountain but obviously wasn't.

The rest of the room, I'm not sure how to describe. All I can say is that I don't understand what they are or what their purposes might be. They're all blinking and a few are making weird sounds and-

"Oh hey!"

"H-Huh?! W-What?!" What the heck?!

"O-Oh, sorry. It's just..." She looked over to one machine that... I knew other than the computers, laptops, speakers and headphones. A printer. Probably connected to one of the computers there.

"What? What is it?"

Completely ignoring my question and curiousness(Rude!), she walks over to it and takes the paper on it. She scans it quickly and smiles. Oh what?

"Finally..." She says, smiling even more.

I sweat-drop. "Uhm, excuse me, Creepy, but isn't there something you'd like to explain to this girl who has just about a million questions in her head and just wants to ask you for help so she can help her friend?"

She looks up from the paper and narrows her eyes on me. I shudder and jump a little at the shock of seeing her like this. I've never seen her mad, much less act weirdly like this!

"Hmph."

She drops the paper on top of the printer and walks over to the round table with the chair in the middle. She starts typing into one of the computers with its back turned to me so I couldn't see what she was doing. Then, she puts on one of the headphones, not looking away from the computer.

I walk over to her. "STOP!"

"Akh!" I jump again and somehow choke on my breath. What the heck is WITH this woman?!

I just now realized her right hand was raised. She types something short on her computer and then...

"Okay."

I put my hand on my chest and try to calm down. "What the heck, woman?!"

"Hey, you have no idea how freakin' important and dangerous this is," She says, still not looking away from her computer.

Wait. DID SHE JUST SAY 'DANGEROUS'?!

"Wait! What do you mean 'dangerous'?!"

"Huh? Oh. Uhm, yeah, you don't have to worry about that..."

...

...

...

And someday, when I re-tell the story of how I tried to help Iko to someone, I'll get to this point and say 'And that's when I realized my caretaker was someone I didn't know at all but was surely someone completely insane'.

I continued to walk towards her, a little nervous, thinking she'd tell me to stop again.

...

...

...

I'm here! Made it!

"S-So...?" Why is my voice shaky?! "Uhm, watcha doin'?"

She smiled. Oh my goodness, please tell me it's something nice and not something insane again.

"Contacting Gakupo."

"Who? Oh! Oh, right."

"Well this is interesting..."

"Huh? What is?"

"'Hello. This is Kamui Gakupo. Sorry but I'm currently unavailable. Please leave a message.'" I could tell she was quoting what she heard on he speakers.

"Huh? He sounds so formal!"

She shrugs. "Gakupo? It's... it's your sister, Gakuko. It's been a long time since I contacted you but... this is important," She says on the mic on the headphone. "Yes, I remember you telling me to try to make as very little contact with you as possible but..."

Huh? Why doesn't he want her to contact him?

"I'll need to see you. I'm sorry but this is urgent. You still remember Gumi?" Wait, what does she mean? "It's because of her. I have to help her get her friend back. The rest are very important and I have to meet with you just to tell you. Please reply and tell me where I can meet you."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't ask you to tell me if you COULD meet. We WILL meet and your reply will only be about where I can meet you in private with Gumi. Bye."

"... Wasn't that last part a little rude?"

"Well, he better get used to it," She says, taking off the headphones and typing again.

What does she mean? Is she mad at this Gakupo-san? What was that about? Oh well. Guess I'll find out.

* * *

**A/N: When was the last time I updated again? I'm so sorry! /;A;)/**

**Anyway, Chapter 7 is here. I hope it's good enough though...!**

**Please review!**


End file.
